Nightcloud
by FnadProductions
Summary: Sakura creía firmemente que, haber visitado el club "Nightcloud" para celebrar el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga Ino, había resultado ser un gran error, especialmente cuando los invitados bebían tanto y el dueño del lugar tenía otro tipo de planes para ella con tal de cubrir la cuota.


**Nightcloud**

Haber visitado Nightcloud para su cumpleaños, fue una de las peores decisiones que pudieron ocurrírsele a un par de amigas.

Un día de septiembre, en pleno fin de semana, ambas chicas quedaron de verse en la casa de Sakura Haruno con tal de quedar despampanantes para la celebración de esa noche. Vistieron vestidos que quedaban perfectos para la ocasión y, por supuesto, la rubia usaría uno digno de llamar la atención de absolutamente todos.

A las diez en punto era la cita, era una hora temprana pero el club estaba a reventar. Afortunadamente, Sakura había hecho reservaciones con anticipación para festejar el cumpleaños de su amiga, aproximadamente unas ocho o diez personas asistirían, todos amigos de la cumpleañera y unos en común.

Sin embargo, ambas no contaron con el caos que las recibiría cuando la reservación fue tomada, en primera instancia, por algunos chicos poco conocidos que vendrían acompañando a los verdaderos invitados. Se trataba de una "pandilla" de hombres medianamente mal educados, los cuales, al parecer, vivían sus días esperando que Ino les concediera una cita al encontrarla bellísima. Si no mal recordaba, sus nombres eran Deidara, Hidan y Sasori, habían sido presentados en una de las muchas fiestas de su amiga Konan y, aunque la rubia nunca planeó hacerles caso, también solían coquetearla a la chica Haruno, como si se tratase de la opción de compensación por si la primera no mordía el anzuelo. Causaban gracia y a veces eran agradables -cuando no eran mala copa-, el pelirrojo era el más tranquilo y respetuoso, solía sacar temas interesantes de conversación y su compañía era más tolerable; a Sakura le agradaba sin saber que, en realidad, Sasori hacía todo aquello con tal de acercársele.

Fue a las diez con diez cuando pudieron ingresar al lugar. Apenas lo hicieron, los invitados saludaron a ambas chicas y felicitaron de forma muy efusiva a la cumpleañera. Una felicitación digna de la _miss socialité:_ Yamanaka Ino, con la imposición de varios tragos, por supuesto.

— ¡Ino! Aún te faltan unos veinte tragos más.

— ¿No me los has pedido aún, Deidara? —Respondió la rubia. —Qué mal trato, era para que ya los hubieses ordenado a mi llegada.

La pelirrosada solamente sonreía divertida mientras se pedía un _Bloody Mary._ Por un instante había creído que el mesero le había guiñado el ojo. ¿Lo peor? No hubo testigo alguno que le hiciera creer que alucinaba… O no uno que conociera pues, a lo lejos –sin que ella estuviera consciente de ello- era observada por, nadie más y nadie menos que, el dueño del club, y claramente había notado el coqueteo de su empleado.

— ¡Vamos, Sakurita! ¡A bailar!

Su mejor amiga la sacaba de su burbuja al tomarla de la muñeca y llevarla al medio de la pista de baile. Un mínimo de veinte personas estaba allí divirtiéndose con la música electrónica que se escuchaba, otros cinco las acompañaron desde su mesa y bailaban en grupo mientras sus bebidas se encontraban a lo alto, por sus brazos alzados hacia el techo.

* * *

— Oye, teme, ¿a quién estás espiando ahora?

Un hombre, de cabellos negros azulados, un metro ochenta y siete de altura, y postura imponente, observaba al idiota que consideraba como mejor amigo, aquel de tez bronceada, cabellos rubios brillantes y ojos azules, llegando a importunar… de nuevo. Decidió ignorarlo, pero aclarar que había notado su presencia. El ojiazul, en una actitud levemente infantil, había hecho un camino desde los ojos de su amigo hasta el punto que observaba.

— ¡Aaah! Ya te vi, galán. —La sonrisa pícara del rubio hizo bufar al pelinegro. — Estás espiando muchachitas para decidir en qué momento acercarte y pedirles su número.

— Te daría la razón con esa extraordinaria historia, Naruto, si no fuera porque eso es lo que tú haces siempre que vienes a mi club.

— ¡Oye! Al menos yo soy muy educado y amable con las chicas, no como tú.

— ¿Quién dice que no soy educado? Nunca las he tratado mal.

— Pues no, pero siempre les destrozas el corazón, estúpido.

— No es mi culpa que no me gusten y ellas pretendan casarse conmigo apenas me hablan.

Naruto se había carcajeado. Su mejor amigo podía ser un descarado insensible, pero, debía admitir que era acosado por varias jovencitas.

— Entonces, Sasuke, ¿sólo supervisas que aquel grupo de personas, especialmente las chicas guapas de vestidos ajustados, no hagan problemas en la pista?

— Así es, además están pidiendo muchas bebidas en muy poco tiempo.

Naruto realmente quería creerle, pero tenía más ganas de seguir bebiendo en la zona V.I.P. que averiguar si el pelinegro decía la verdad.

Luego de tanto bailar y coquetear de vez en cuando con Sasori e intentando que éste no intentara llevársela a otro sitio, Sakura decidió darse un respiro al lugar al que toda mujer huye.

* * *

— Ya vuelvo, debo ir al tocador.

— No tardes, Sakurita. Y si conoces a algún chico guapo, no te vayas sin avisar.

La mujer de pelo rosado atinó únicamente a rodar los ojos y reír divertida por las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga. La rubia se la estaba pasando de lo mejor rodeada de tantas personas, no sólo sus invitados se habían unido a la diversión, sino que, también, desconocidos decidieron acercarse. Uno de los "daños" colaterales al ser amiga de Ino era que siempre había hombres que también le coquetearan a ella, y no mentirían, Sakura también era atractiva y llamaba la atención con ese cabello color rosa chicle y ojos verdes y brillantes. Pero Ino tenía mejor físico, una mayor belleza, gracias a sus ojos azules, y un aura de reina de belleza.

Los pasillos hacia los baños lucían bastante opacos por la iluminación, el lugar perfecto para las parejas para poder hacer ciertas cosas indecentes mientras nadie los observaba –o mientras a nadie le interesara mirar-, tuvo que ignorarles. Así como desistió del hecho de que, al salir del tocador tras unos cinco minutos, un hombre del club la seguía para contactarla.

— Disculpe. ¿Es usted "Haruno Sakura"?

Una voz masculina la llamó a sus espaldas.

— Sí… Soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?

— Señorita Haruno, sólo quiero advertir que usted y sus acompañantes están aumentando su cuenta rápidamente y aquí no aceptamos tarjetas de ningún tipo. Con permiso.

La fémina quedó desconcertada además de confundida por la "advertencia", su expresión lo demostraba.

— … ¿Qué tanto están bebiendo como para que hayan tenido que decirme esto? ¡Increíble!

Cayendo en cuenta de la hora, dos de la madrugada, pensó, con lo ocurrido, que lo mejor sería pagar la cuenta, marcharse y buscar un sitio callejero en el cual cenar.

* * *

— Listo, Sasuke, quedó advertida.

— Perfecto, Suigetsu. Justo a tiempo. Ahora debo pedirte otro favor, pero-

— ¡¿Quéee?! ¡¿Trecientos dólares?!

Casi todo el mundo había oído el ensordecedor e histérico grito que había soltado la mujer de cabellos rosados. Sin embargo, enseguida volvieron a lo suyo como si no hubiesen escuchado nada.

— ¡¿Cómo me están cobrando trecientos dólares?! —Haruno Sakura tenía un carácter difícil, mismo que salía a relucir en ese instante. Quizá era una de las razones por las que varios habían preferido a su amiga rubia antes que a ella. Cuando algo le molestaba en serio, era capaz de explotar de ira.

— Es el total de su consumo, señorita Haruno.

Respuesta errónea. La chica se le acercaba al mesero, él podía jurar, con un aura amenazante y un ceño bastante fruncido.

— Es algo injusto, no tomamos tanto. Es más, yo sólo tomé dos "Bloody Mary".

— ¿Hay algún problema?

Finalmente había entrado en escena el dueño y supervisor de _Nightcloud_ , Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¡Claro que lo hay! Hay una equivocación. Están cobrándome una cantidad ridícula.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo que arrebataba el ticket al pobre mesero que los atendía.

— No hay ninguna equivocación, señorita… Sakura. Me temo que es la cantidad correcta.

— ... ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué pasa, frentesota? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Ino no se había dado cuenta de la situación, tampoco de que había un hombre increíblemente guapo cerca, pues ella poseía un detector para esos seres humanos.

— Pasa, Ino, que tus extraordinarios invitados bebieron como despiadados y no pagaron absolutamente nada de la cuenta, la cual está a mi nombre por la reservación.

— ¿Cuánto debes pagar? Ya todos se fueron… Sólo quedan pocos, junto a Konan y Nagato.

 _Genial,_ pensaba Sakura, _simplemente genial._ Y es que la cuenta la pagaría ella por sus amigas, y por la rubia, a la cual le invitaría todos los tragos por su cumpleaños, pero nada más.

Sasuke, por su parte, había decidido dejar a las chicas con su problema y continuar con su trabajo. Pero Sakura no iba a dejarlo así y lo seguiría hasta la zona en la que sólo el personal podía estar.

— Oye, tú.

Aquella manera sin educación de llamar su atención, la llamó. El pelinegro era poco tolerante para esos tratos y no le serviría perdonarle sólo porque ella fuera una cara bonita –y un lindo cuerpo-.

— No tengo esa cantidad y me parece injusto que deba pagarla yo en vez de los demás.

— En primer lugar, ¿qué hace usted aquí? Es una zona restringida. Y en segundo, nunca dijimos que no podría pagarla otra persona, pero la cuenta está a su nombre y una de las políticas de éste lugar es que, al entregar el dinero, debe enseñar su identificación o alguna manera de contacto.

La ojiverde expresó en el rostro la burla y extrañeza que aquello le provocaba.

— ¿Por qué esa ridícula política?

— Hemos tenido casos en los que quieren pasarse de listos, no nos arriesgaremos más. Ahora, si me permite, debo continuar mi trabajo y usted debe salir de aquí.

Justo después de darse la media vuelta, Sakura comenzó a entrar en pánico, un extremo pánico. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo como eso, ¿deber dinero en un sitio público? No, su reputación era intachable. ¿Debía escapar? ¿Debía dejarle todo a Ino y a Konan sin que se dieran cuenta de que había huido? ¿Debía llamar a sus padres

— ¡Espera! —Sasuke se detuvo y, unos cuantos segundos después, la miró. Sakura se había calmado y ahora actuaba con timidez y nerviosismo, mismos que intentó ocultar. — Debe existir otra manera para pagar tanto dinero… Haré… lo que sea…

El chico enarcó una ceja. Debía ser una broma. Por lo general, su rostro casi nunca expresaba nada, y se esforzó en esa ocasión por ocultar la sorpresa causada por la última oración, aunque las intenciones de la fémina se volvían predecibles.

— Me temo que no.

El rechazo fue directo, nuevamente le daba la espalda, pero, al menos, no se había burlado en su cara o aquello hubiera hecho enfadar aún más a la chica.

Había recibido ofertas indecentes en incontables ocasiones, unas para pasarse de listas y otras por simple gusto. El Uchiha sabía que era alguien sumamente atractivo, pero no era del tipo de hombre que confundiría su trabajo –y ganancias- por algo tan banal como lo era el sexo. Si él lo deseaba, lo conseguiría por su propia cuenta y fácilmente.

— ¡Por favor!

 _Tsk, qué mujer tan molesta._ Eran los pensamientos del hombre.

— Está bien, tengo la solución para ti. Sígueme.

 _Continuará._

* * *

Ésto iba a ser un one-shot hasta que me di cuenta, escribiéndolo, que se convertía en algo largo que podría dividirse en dos partes. Fue algo improvisado después de mil años sin escribir (y, al parecer, sin aprender a redactar correctamente aún) así que pido comprensión y sus bonitos reviews para poder mejorar.  
¡Gracias! ¡felices fiestas!


End file.
